powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omuni
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' at the end of your message so I know who to respond to! Omuni (talk) 04:27, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Boop And they do what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Well, you can try. Keep it from getting too mind-bendy/incoherent. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order is a thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:53, May 21, 2018 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. Add pic, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Isn't that covered by the last part in Applications? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Don't know if you read the answer to your question, so: "Huh. I got the thumbs up before on the idea/thought of making Environmental perfection, so I guess that'd be okay? But doesn't Conceptual/Metaphysical perfection seem to close to Conceptual Lordship/Conceptual Transcendence? Omuni (talk) 23:02, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Conceptual Transcendence is outside of/beyond all concepts, meaning that it has nothing to do with being conceptually perfect. So no, it doesn't. And Conceptual Lordship is just conceptual mastery, which is the same as all lordship powers.SageM (talk) 01:56, May 30, 2018 (UTC)Sage" --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Thats not how things work. Unless it has the Absolute Powers category, then it is not considered to be an absolute power. don't change it again, as you are completely wrong here.SageM (talk) 02:45, August 16, 2018 (UTC)SageM You just don't get it.... You just don't get it do you? The absolute powers category is the basis for absolute powers, Negation Immunity is not, neither is Power Immunity. Meta Power Immunity is absolute, but regular power immunity isn't anymore. We have the absolute powers category for absolute powers, neither regular power immunity nor negation immunity are in that category, nor would they be. Its not absolute, so please stop acting like it is. it doesn't matter what they say, because thats how things work.SageM (talk) 02:51, August 16, 2018 (UTC)SageM Is negation immunity an omni, infinite, transcendent, almighty, absolute or omnipotent power? No, its not. Its not in any of those categories, nor would it be. Its not absolute against absolute, thus the limitations are already correct the way they are. the categories define what each power counts as, without it despite its abilities unless it has one of those categories then its not all powerful like you say or are making it out to be. Just because your immune to something, doesn't mean that there isn't always going to be something greater then what your immunity can protect against.SageM (talk) 02:58, August 16, 2018 (UTC)SageM Both Obsolence and Omni-Negation are absolute/omni/almighty powers. So exactly how would it be considered a may be limitation if they are above it in power?SageM (talk) 03:06, August 16, 2018 (UTC)SageM Ascendancy and Transcendence mean the exact same thing, its why Science Ascendancy has Science Transcendence as the also called. Theres no difference between the two powers. Stop removing it and saying its not.SageM (talk) 23:22, October 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Transcendent Science is a '''level '''of science, its not about going beyond science. Its a form of it. Its the same way that we have enhanced, supernatural and absolute powers. There not even remotely the same powers.SageM (talk) 23:31, October 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM So you removed the Ascendancy powers from SCA (Science-Magic Ascendancy) even though they are pages that are linked to the main power i.e. being identified as the sub power. If adding them is pointless why does it connect itself to it without being apart of its original page? Zankudanjin (talk) 12:34, October 8, 2018 (UTC)